The bargain of a lifetime
by Eric3D2B
Summary: Kagome has an idea that would pass time and collect jewel shards, not realizing it's effect on the demon population... Please R&R (Complete)
1. Kagome's Plan

This my first fan fiction ever, so I am not really going into detail to tell the truth i really have written much before also i might make thes chapters a little short.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu-Yasha and gang, this will be the only time i say it or i will get writers block.  
  
The bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 1 Kagome's plan  
  
It was a very quiet day, Inu-yasha was was resting on a branch in the tree as usual when there was nothing to do. Sango never ceasing to be bored was smacking Miroku for gopeing her. And never the less, Miroku was just as active as her. Kaede and shippo were watching with huge sweatdrops as after Sango was done Miroku Being the perverted monk as he is decided to grope her again, causing a never ending chain of punishment pain and blushes.  
  
Kagome was practicing her archery, as an idea hit her, she thought of an ingenious way to recover all the uncollected shards.  
  
As Inu-Yasha was relaxing and taking a nap, something he rarely did , he smelled Kagome walking up to him. A bored Inu-Yasha looked up and said "What do you want?". Kagome smiled and then told Inu-Yasha her plan.....  
  
As they prepared her plan, all of the others were in shock as Kagome and Inu-Yasha were working hand in hand, this of course was also done because of there boredom. As they watched on Inu-Yasha and Kagome were preparing something but didn't realise what was going on. Kagome then said to Inu-Yasha, "We have to go back to my time to get a few things." Now everyone was in awe as they saw both jump in the Bone-Eaters Well together smirking. At seeing this Miroku said "I guess it took long enough for someone to take incentive." smirked Miroku, ten seconds later he had dozens of bumps on his head with an annoyed Sango staring at him with a vein poping.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kagome's time....  
  
Kagome had just finished shopping and Inu-Yasha was holding some boxes. Inu-Yasha then smirked and told Kagome "If this doesn't get rid of our boredom than nothing will." Apon hearing that Kagome smirked and said, "Don't worry either that or we will have the completed Shikon Jewel."  
  
When they reached the well. Kagome told Inu-Yasha "Don't drop the 'items' we got or ill say YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!" Half flinching (as law of jinxes, if you say don't do something or else, then it will always happen) he dropped the boxes and shure enough he was in a fresh crater that resembled him. Kagome knew that nothing inside would break, it was the principle that counted.  
  
Back in the warring states era,  
  
Inu-Yasha was helping Kagome out of the well just as Sango said, "YOU PERVERT!! YOU WILL NEVER QUIT WILL YOU!!!" then the next thing all you could here was the sound of the demon slayer's bomerang smashing trees and then the loud crack as she nailed the perverted monk.  
  
Of course they sweatdropped and did a classic anime fall, it was then that Shippo sensed Inu-Yasha and Kagome and warned the two forces at war of thier entrance. When Sango, Shippo, and partially Miroku since he was still semi-unconcious greeted them, they noticed the boxes that was layed down beside Inu-Yasha. They asked what the boxes were for, but kagome simled and said, " you'll find out soon enough." 


	2. The First Challenge

The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 2 The first challenge  
  
As kagome unpacked what was in the boxes everyone, except Inu -Yasha, wondered what these strange metal objects were. Kagome then said, "That is a generator." Obviously confusing her friends, she then said, "Don't worry about that."  
  
Kagome started hooking up the generator to the other "items" with great difficulty, while stuing what everyone thought to be a miniature spell book with pictures. At seeing how enthusiastic Inu-Yasha was, everyone thought that he did something to Kagome, but brushed it off when Kagome said, "This was my idea" Shippo, obviously curious, then said, "What is your idea then?" Inu-Yasha Half wanting to not let out the secret and half out of pure enjoyment, wacked the bewildered Shippo on the head. Next thing you know "SIT" Inu-Yasha then crashed into a previously worn hole from a sitting earlier during the week.  
  
After completing the "item" Kagome said, "I think now we should tell them the plan, eh Inu-Yasha?" He smirked and said "Sure." and went and told them. Open eyed, they agreed.  
  
The next thing that happend was really funny, because Inu-Yasha had earmuffs on, obviously not caring what the others thought, he smirked. The others on the other hand were barely containg there laughter, when Kagome yelled at the metal object, called a Microphone, the others then realized why he smirked when Kagome yelled "IF YOU HAVE A SHIKON JEWEL SHARD THEN GET OVER HERE BECAUSE WE HAVE LARGE AMOUNTS OF THEM!!!" the huge speaker then boomed it sending an echo all the way across the land, once the echo stoped, you could hear a rumble as a stampede of demons all homed to that spot, wheather they had a fragment or not.  
  
Kagome knew this might happen, but the ammount of demons that were comming told the miko that she had totally underestimated the sheer number of demons that would come in search of it. As the first few demons arrived, the were almost chanting "Give me the Shards of the sacred jewel! And i might let you live!." after hearing the other demons said that a huge brawl happend among the weakers demons to see who would get them.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Co. were watching in enjoyment as demons attacked eachother. Kagome thought then sighed Now i know why there are so few demons in my era. As the sheer number of demons decreased, the jewel shards were constaintly changing ownership between the demons.  
  
Kagome's plan had worked out relatively well as the victor of the brawl, then challenged them for the jewel shards they posessed. The demon although naturally weak, possed two jewel shards, thereby gave him a little boost in power, at seing this Inu-Yasha smirked and said "Brilliant by the time we finish off, we will not only have time to rest, but we will also get a show," at hearing this, Kagome said, " If I brought Souta along he would enjoy all this wrestling," at hearing that Inu-Yasha though what in the hell is wrestling? 


	3. The First Fight and the Second Wave

Like i said in the first chapter, this is my first fan fic, and so chapters will usually be just as short.  
  
The Bargain of a lifetime: Chapter 3 The first fight and the second wave.  
  
The demon that had won the brawl had began sizing up his opponents. "You look weak enough, you must be a half bread. I also see three humans and a fox demon, this should be easy unless you use the shards you supposedly had." Inu-Yasha thoroughly pissed at what the demon had just said. "I've got pleny of shards, but I don't even need one to beat your face in" sneered Inu-Yasha. The demonn now sensing the challenge, replied "well then i'll just have to prove you wrong!" Sortly after saying this, the demon charged at Inu-Yasha.  
  
Seeing how weak the demon actually was, even with the jewel shards, easilly avoided it and then attacked with his claws. "Iron Revear Soul Stealer" yelled Inu-Yasha, the attack may not have killed the demon, but it did hit. The demon now cowering realizing that one of it's legs was cut off, tryed to run for it but Kagome then hit the demon using one of her Holy arrows in it's back. The demon now dead started to dissipate at the miko's holy arrow leaving only the jewel shards behind. The miko's last act didn't fail to shock Inu-Yasha, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo, the next thing she said brought them in awe and that was, "It was my idea so why should I let a demon get away with the shards?"  
  
Instead of continue staring at Kagome, every one else had realized that many more demons were coming over the horizon, much more powerful than the last hoard of demons they also didn't fail to notice that there were some groups as they came closer. Amoung the pure blooded demons there were many half demons that were nown for there teamwork. Just then to everyones surprize, Myouga the flea had arrived giving the group a glare that they would not soon to regret.  
  
The first thing the flea named Myouga said startled Inu-Yasha, "You IDIOT why did you have to sommon so many powerful demons?? Did you even realize that demonic dragons whould arrive?!" Inu-Yasha then amused, said "And you think this was my plan?" Myouga taken back replied "Who else would come up with such a stupid plan??" Kagome now with a blood vessel on her head, "Well if you hadn't noticed don't you realize how all the demons heard us?" Myouga now fealing doubled teamed "Actually i was going to ask that" Kagome and Inu-Yasha sweatdropped. Inu-Yasha now really wanting to annoy Myouga said "Well why don't you just look over there?" pointing to the Microphone and loudspeaker.  
  
As the demons arrived Kagome didn't sense any jewel shards and told that to Inu-Yasha, annoyed he said "You demon's are idiots, you should only come if you have a jewel shard!" A half demon replied, "We don't care about bringing shards of the sacred jewel, just earning them!" The half demon attacked only to be utterly destroyed by Inu-Yasha. Kagome then said to Inu-Yasha that there were fragments being used by demons near the back. Myouga then looked at Inu-Yasha and said "Your funeral, i bid you farewell" He then scurried off. "just Like Myouga to run" Said a sweatdropping Kagome. You said it thought inu-Yasha. 


	4. The End of the challenge and Naraku's En...

The Bargain of a lifetime: Chapter 4 The end of the Challenge and Naraku's entrance  
  
The plan had started going sour when the demons, instead of attacking eachother, decided that they were bigger threats than the other demons, as they attacked, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Songo, and Miroku felt they were in a pit being attacked from above. Inu-Yasha, now remembering Myouga's words, cursed under his breath and thought how could I be stupid enough to think that Kagome's plan would work right.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was no longer concentrating on the blunder, but nowhow to get the hell out of this mess. Pulling back an arrow on her bow, she sighed and fired as the arrow hit a number of demons, paralyzing them with the sacred arrow.  
  
Sango started to regret ever agreeing to help out with this plan, watching Miroku open up his wind tunnel, reminded her of the battle at hand. She then threw her oversized boomerang in hope that it returned noticed after going through so many demons.  
  
Miroku fully concentrated on the battle realized in pain that amoung the demons were Naraku's poisonous inscects. "warning the others of the demon Naraku's prescence, he then began to through scrolls and talismans atthe neverending brawl of demons. Running out of talismans, he then resorted to using his staff to destroy demons.  
  
As the number of demons thined everyone, including Inu-Yasha, was injured. After realizing this, they gathered the jewel shards and made a run for it. As more and more demons arrived, they noticed that the battlefield had been vacated by the people who said they had the jewel shards. Annoyed the demons then had a territory dispute on who could remain if the people with the jewel shards would return.  
  
As the gang made thier succesful escape, they were glad they had not only got at least a few jewel shards, had the battle field awayfrom the village,and had proved that an open challeng for them was a bad idea. Now in annoyed mood, Inu-Yasha and Kagome had gotton into another fight.  
  
"Why did you even come up with this stupid idea wench!?!?" Sanrled Inu-Yasha, "SIT BOY!!!!" screamed Kagome *BOOM* was all that you heard as the half demon faceplanted onto the ground. "At least I had an idea, we did get some jewel shards!!!" yelled Kagome. Now getting up, the half demon then turned around pointing his back to her face with his arm foldeng mumbling "Feh".   
  
Kagome, now wanting to go back to her time, realized that no matter what, whenever she sat him he never got dirty. Curious, Kagome asked "How in the hell do you never get dirty when i sit you?" *BOOM* whoops Kagome thought as she stared as Inu-Yasha started standing. Snarling, "What was that for wench?!" sighing, Kagome replied, "That was my mistake. Besides not only was what you said now justified, but it also brings about my point on how you never get dirty when I say.." Inu-Yasha, not wanting to meet his good friend dirt again, interupted "I'm not sure, but how the hell should i know?"  
  
Unknown to the gang, Naraku was watching in great delight, "It's always fun watching your enemies almost tear at each other. But then again now is not a time to attack because of how edgy they are." looking up at Kagura, "Should we make a small apperance?" Kagura wanting to watch the argument, "No, I agree on waiting, besides do you know any better way to look for weaknesses?" Replied Kagura. Smirking, Naraku then continued watching them fight 


	5. Naraku's attack and InuYasha's plea

The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 5 Naraku's Attack and Inu-Yasha's Plee  
  
Naraku watched, half amused, half pissed because of the constant fighting, "This is getting boring Kagura." Agreeingly, "I know what you mean." Replied Kagura boredly as the bickering kept going on and on.  
  
"When you agreed to this plan you said 'It was the best idea ever'. " Said kagome in a half mocking voice. "It was at the time because everyone was boared to hell whench!" Sneered Inu-Yasha. "SIT!! Besides why in the hell do you always call me a whench!?!?" Yelled Kagome. Realizing that he couldn't win, he just turned around, folded his arms and replied "Stupid whench." Now thoroughly pissed off Kagome screamed ath the top of her lungs "SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" The next thing you know Inu-Yasha was face down in a pile of mud because of all the sweatdrops everyone had.  
  
Unknowingly, (if you know what I mean) Miroku groped Sango. Not even fealing the groping, Sango just stared at the two fight. Feeling lucky, the monk decided that maybe she liked it and started to grab. Now finally realizing what Miroku was doing, started smashing Miroku's head inside out with both her fists and her oversized boomerang.  
  
As the argument between Kagome and Inu-Yasha started to settle, Kagome thought how in the hell do I put up with that arrogent basterd? Walking off unkowingly beneath Naraku. Mumbling Kagome mumbled "Why did I ever release him form that stupid tree?" Thinking, Kagome realized that if that day hadn't happend, she would have never met up with her other friends. Naraku hearing this decided to attack and get rid of one of his enemies.  
  
As Kagome was in deep thought, Naraku jumped behind her and attacked her from behind. He had succesfully fatally wounded Kagome. Realizing the fact that Inu-Yasha was coming he decided that what he did was enough for that day. Jumping off he looked back to see Inu-Yasha on his knees looking at the girl, he snikered and kept on going.  
  
Inu-Yasha held Kagome in his arms, he said in a very sad and deepend voice, "Why? Why does this always happen to me?" He smelt the wound to find out that Naraku was the culprit. Now as it hit him, "Why does he keep doing this to me?" looking down, "Why did he have to kill Kagome?" Then realizing something, he swallowed his pride, and sent off to a direction that he would not tell the others why.  
  
As he traveled with Kagome tied in her sleeping bag behind his back, he tried to get to his destination as fast as he could. As he continued, he was silently crying to himself for he had not only lost someone he had secretly loved, he would have to swallow his pride as he entered the western lands in search of his brother.  
  
While he was going to his brothers castle he was in such deep thought that he didn't smell his brother following him. Using his demon speed he went faster than Inu-Yasha and stoped in front of him, thereby ending his train of thoughts. "Why do you invade my lands dear brother?" sniffing around, "Nevermind I didn't smell the whench on your back."  
  
"I see you need the power of my sword to bring her back to life. Am I correct?" Smirked Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha then gulped and nodded. 


	6. The Trials of InuYasha and Kagome

Please read and review because so far no one has reviewed and I am not even sure that this is being read.  
  
The Bargain of a lifetime: Chapter 6 The trials of Inu-Yasha and Kagome  
  
"So what should I do that would make you almost be in as much pain as the wenches death?" Sesshoumaru thought out loud. Upon hearing this, Inu-Yasha was realizing that he was going to have to do alot of things that would keep him swallowing his pride. "First of all, I think that you should say 'Lord Sesshoumaru is better than me in every way' and then maybe I should make you kiss Kagome just as she is getting up, and finally, after you done those things I will ask her one question, depending how she answers, I may either let you live, or kill you. That is if she says no."  
  
Stunned, realizing all that his brother had asked, he put his head foward and mumbled something. "What was that brother?" smirked Sesshoumaru. Realizing that he wanted him to yell it out, "Lord Sesshoumaru is better than me in every way!" yelled Inu-Yasha, now feeling his pride shatter.  
  
Smirking, Sesshoumaru said "Now before I wake her up, I am only going to tell you this once, you must kiss her and then go thru that doorway."  
  
You will still hear her answer, but if she says no a spell will activate and you will be cut into pieces without saying a word.  
  
Agreeing, Inu-Yasha gulped, then Sesshoumaru swung his tenseiga, revived Kagome form death, surprised at how she was alive what happend next surprised her even more, as Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome. Stunned Kagome watched Inu-Yasha go into another room followed by Sesshoumaru and heard Sesshoumaru swipe with his sword and two thumps. Kagome now crying "Why did you kill him?!?!?!"   
  
Sesshoumaru now seeing what his brother meant to her, said "If you would like, I will tell you the some of the same things I told Inu-Yasha." Looking proud of himself, "First I had him admit that I was better, and he did." Seeing the girls stunned face, he continued "Then I told him would you trade your life for hers. As he agreed I also said that he would kiss you as I resurrected you, then go into the other room where I would finish the trade."  
  
Stunned and crying, she silently said, "Why did you do that? You traded your life for mine." Apon hearing this, as on que, responded, "Would you rather that he lived and you died? You know I can make that happen." said Sesshoumaru. Sadfully Kagome replied, "Yes...." Now smilling, "Well than, as I reserect Inu-Yasha, you will then kiss him and agree to be his mate. Then I will strike you down" Apon hearing this Inu-Yasha clenched, he now knew what his brother was doing. Following Sesshoumaru, Kagome entered the room only to see Inu-Yasha, full of both love and fear, looking back at her.  
  
As if reality hit her she screamed "SIT!" then looking back at Sesshoumaru, she was about to explode, when she noticed him tear a partchment off Inu-Yasha's back." Now confused Kagome said "What was that?" Surprisingly Inu-Yasha replied, "If you did say no the partchment would have cut me in two. And..." Kagome then interupted the hanyou with a kiss and said, "Will you be my mate?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was shocked as Sesshoumaru let them leave, he knew he would either die or leave with a shattered pride, but what his brother did made no sense. Seeing Inu-Yasha in deep thought, reminded her of what had happend, he would sacrifece himself for me, but his answer to the question she had asked made her realize how much they meant to each other, as they went back to the others fighting as usual.  
  
When they returned, what they saw surprised them, Kagome was alive. All of the others cried as they all looked at her and asked what happend. Still stunned, they listened to both Inu-Yasha's part of the story and then to Kagome's part. They had left out the answer to the question because of the effect it would had and they both started arguing. 


	7. The Battle with Naraku and His Final Mis...

To all it may conscern, this may be the second update on 4-9-04 but that is because im not going to update tomorow on account of a vaction.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 7 The Battle with Naraku and His Final Mistake  
  
In Naraku's secret lair, the demon named Naraku was quietly smirking on the damage that the girl's death would do to the hanyou. "So, how did you kill her?" Kagura asked. Smirking, "The exact way I killed the other wench. I sliced through her shoulder." Thinking, Kagura realized that one of the ways for her to escape the grasp of Naraku had just been destroyed. "Well one down, just a few more left." was all that Kagura spoke. "You do realize that you are, not just one of my attachments, but the strongest of them." Spoke Naraku. Kagura thought and also the most rebellious.  
  
"Do you think that Naraku doesn't realize I am alive?" Kagome said to Inu-Yasha as he in a tree. "No, if anything, he thinks we already buried you, that is why we had to burry that blood stained shirt and put the spell over it." Said Inu-Yasha. Kagome sighed, that was her school uniform. "Well at least I had a spare..." Sarcastically Inu-Yasha spoke, "A SPARE!? You had at least a dozen extra outfits for cryin out loud!" Kagome yelled back, "At least I planed ahead!!!" Once again everything was back to normal as Sango and Miroku were having their own war, BAAMM, "Stay still you lecherous monk!!" The exterminator screamed as the monk was in a dash as though his head was cut off.  
  
As everything settled, Shippo, who was staring said to Kilala, "When will this madness end?" As though it was an immediate response he heard a bored "Meow" as Kilala stretched. This was certainly just a normal day, as all others. As Inu-Yasha was in the tree he smelt a familiar demon approaching. "Kagome get down and hide!" Inu-Yasha whispered to Kagome "Naraku is coming." And sure enough just as Kagome hid, the evil Naraku showed up.  
  
"So, I see you are having a little problem eh?" Naraku, smirking. "I still smell the wench, maybe, but then again I smell that object and it gives a reason. So where is you're 'Precious' dead wench buried?" Out of nowhere, "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Kagome!!" spoke the hanyou slicing down with the Tetsusiaga.  
  
The battle although short was fierce as Naraku swung a sword to block and dodge what he couldn't. Neither side was giving up. As though on que, Inu-Yasha was sending wave, after wave, of attacks and special attacks at Naraku. Obviously thinking that Kagome was dead, he made no attempt to find her, just to block the others attacks. Kagome seeing this, looked at Naraku, and with all her might prepared a final arrow that she would launch that was totally unknown to Naraku. Sensing what Kagome was doing Inu-Yasha started small talk with Naraku, "Do you think you are invincible?" Naraku sneered, "Of course I...." the next thing that happened was the undoing of him, Kagome launched an arrow that removed the jewel shards from him.  
  
Naraku in surprise that not only was the young miko was alive, she attacked the only weak spot he had, the shards. Watching in pain as Inu-Yasha caught the jewel shards. At the removing of the shards, demons were unleashed from Naraku, he needed the shards to keep them locked up. As most of the demons he captured were sent along way from there, all of his attachments that were on the planet, felt freedom as the items that he used to control them appeared before them and shattered, leaving the demon free.  
  
He was now his weak self, seeing that there was no longer a chance to leave he started to run, but out of nowhere, the wind demon had unleashed one of her wind attacks upon the weekend Naraku, finishing him off. Kagura said to Inu-Yasha and Kagome, "Now if you will excuse me I have things I wish to do now that I am free from Naraku." and as suddenly as she came, she left on the feather. 


	8. The Call to Kagura and the Answer to the...

I belived I would be back on Sunday to no avail, so I post two Chapters once again.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 8 The Call to Kagura and the Answer to the Question  
  
Everyone was stunned at what Kagura had done, she had just destroyed Naraku. As it was sinking in, Kagome rode Kilala all the way up into the skies. Kagura, using her senses to find Kagome, slowed down and went toward the girl and the fire cat. "Do you want something?" Said Kagura. Kagome replied with "Why did you finish him off? We could have done it easily." At hearing this, Kagura was really peeved, had none of them realized what she had done?  
  
"I had multiple reasons, first I couldn't wait to get free, and secondly, he was in a middle of a move that would make him invisible and he would have gotten away." Said the wind demon. "Well that explains how he always got away. No wonder he vanished without a trace." Replied Kagome. "So... why don't you come down and join us, we have a lot of things we have to do and we would love it if you joined us." Then Kagura sad fully said, "No.. I would have to decline, I have caused so many problems that no matter what I do I would always feel the guilt. This way I can go on a journey to try and forgive myself and find answers to much of my questions."  
  
"Well Kagura of the wind, if you tell me before hand of your entrance I will see what I could do to welcome you in." At speaking these words Kagome smiled. "So what is it that you plan to do while you are free?" "Actually, I was going to let fate decide, but I might just take you up on that offer." Replied Kagura as she swiftly flew off into the distant skies. "She actually wasn't that bad after all, wish I had met her without Naraku interfering, she would have made a powerful ally."  
  
As Kagome drifted back on Kilala, everybody had asked her why she went up there and what did she talk about, even Inu-Yasha couldn't hear. "I have some plans ahead of me if you don't mind" Kagome said to Inu-Yasha. Then realizing that wasn't the best Idea, she remembered the first plan and, not to her surprise, she and Inu-Yasha had gotten into an argument. As if fate had hit Miroku, he butted in and couldn't help but ask, "So are you mates?"  
  
Sango then proceeded to smack the monk with the boomerang until she was 'graciously' reminded of the conversation that they had just as Naraku attacked the second time. "Actually, come to think of it what did you say about that?" Sango questioned Inu-Yasha and Kagome. When out of nowhere Sesshoumaru appeared. "Hmm so I see you have destroyed Naraku, pity it wasn't me but who could complain seeing that the pitiful demon was destroyed and released all of the demons he had acquired." His entrance didn't come unnoticed.  
  
"Besides that, when do plan on having my niece or nephew, the sooner the better so I can train the quarter demon up." Smirked Sesshoumaru. "You did to agree to become mates after all." That last comment sent Miroku in a trance, "So he agreed." "If you haven't noticed yet than you're brains died along with Naraku." Now ticked off, Miroku screamed, "WIND TUNNEL!!!" only to have absolutely nothing happen. "Whoops I just forgot that the curse was lifted." At hearing this everyone did an anime fall. This was by far the funniest thing that had happened all day as they all were taken to Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
While on a cart that Sesshoumaru had built for travel....  
  
"Why is it that you are nice all of a sudden? Inu-Yasha asked Sesshoumaru. "Before that you would have killed me, and you very much already had." Sesshoumaru smirked, "Let's just say I was getting impatient on whether you were going to ask or not so I had to brake the ice a little bit, besides, she is very loyal." Sighing, Inu-Yasha mumbled something that only Sesshoumaru could hear and no matter how emotionless he was he started craking up. "You think that this is funny? If this isn't removed soon it's gonna be the death of me, I've suffered more from this than all your attacks combined!"  
  
Sesshoumaru at hearing his brother's words couldn't stop himself from laughing. "When we land why don't you demonstrate?" 


	9. The Sit That Returned the Favor and the ...

The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 9 The Sit that Returned the Favor and the Challenge Begins Again.  
  
As they got off of the cart, Sesshoumaru curious, told Kagome, "Why don't you ask what Inu-Yasha said when he mumbled, it was very funny and about you." Now looking at Sesshoumaru in total shock at what he said and why, he plummeted to the ground when he heard a familiar scream of "SIT!" In pure annoyance he thought to himself, why even when she is my mate, does she still believe that I would say something about her. As though on queue, Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Actually he talked about the rosary beads around his neck, I didn't believe you had such power over him, but now I do"  
  
Embarrassed, Kagome mumbled "Sorry" to Inu-Yasha who had once again been face planted but this was the last time. As she took the rosary beads off Inu-Yasha's neck he felt the lift and decided to see if the beads were a double-edged sword and said, "Sit" out of curiosity. He smirked as the beads lighted up, but he forgot that the person holding the beads was right above him. He was knocked unconscious as Kagome face planted with her knee nailing him in the face. "You deserve to keep this necklace on" she mumbled and put the beads back on.  
  
Freedom was short lived, as Inu-Yasha woke only to be sat by a fuming Kagome. "I believe those beads looked good on you, besides I need a way to stop you from being an immature idiot." Inu-Yasha now believed that the beads were truly a double-edged sword with both sides pointing only at him and decided to never try that again. As a smirking Sesshoumaru looked at the mates, he felt irony that not only did they trust and love each other, but neither would be submissive with each other during arguments. "Well you can't teach a stupid dog new tricks, or a free one." Sighed Sango and Miroku as they walked away.  
  
While most everyone else relaxing Sesshoumaru had told his brother of a new threat, that of a group of demons that had banned together. "As you see, this group combined makes Narkau look like a sad and lost puppy. But as you see, they don't use magic or any form of illusions, they also have no sense to look through the illusions." Replying, "Well now I see a reason for me and Shippo, but do you think that my mates many talents would also help?" "Actually, the demon that is head of the 'tribe' is weak against any form of ranged attack. He can sense a sword a mile away, but crumbles over a piece of wood. To put it simple, most of the demons also suffer from this same weakness."  
  
In a place far from the castle, millions of demons were coming together to fight the two brothers, one full, and one half demon. They were united because of the challenge that had been made a long time ago against them all, over a voice that could be heard from any part of the land. As they were preparing the attack, they had found out about the people they were going to attack, and prepared their senses for ranged attacks.  
  
Back in the castle, as Sesshoumaru was beginning preparation, he remembered an incident a month ago. "Inu-Yasha, why did I hear your mate's voice about a month ago, sending her voice so far across the lands?" Inu-Yasha now remembering the old plan, was in a terrible state, "She had made an open challenge against all demons who possessed a shard of the jewel. It was a foolish attempt to get more shards even though it worked." Upon hearing this Sesshoumaru replied "Not as you hoped obviously for now they are combining their forces against us, now we truly do need your mate for her ability to purify demons."  
  
As Shippo, Miroku and Sango were getting ready, Miroku was sad that for once Sango had gotten into a room that he wasn't in while they prepared for battle. Miroku, even without the wind tunnel in his hand, was still one of the top ten on the 'List of Perverts' couldn't help himself as he snuck in to peak at Sango. As fate had conspired, Sango had the same urge at the same time to do the exact same thing at the same place as Miroku. As they both decided to take a peak, they were scared to death as they looked into each other's eyes. Fate it seems, wasn't finished and it wasn't going to be finished for a while.  
  
As everyone was finished getting ready, they started leaving the castle, unknown to them, that the demons had finished their training and were beginning the final attack. 


	10. The Night of the Calm and the Day of the...

The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 10 The Night of the Calm and the Day of the Battle  
  
On the way to battle, there was an eerie calm, there was no turning back. They had noticed the demon spies as they were traveling, that is why they had Shippo make some illusionary disguises. Sesshoumaru, obviously pissed that they were traveling in disguised, realized the reason, unless they killed the leader, they would be attacked by a precision force. After several days of walking it was dark agian, and they had stumbled upon a village and decided to take a rest. As it happens there were no spies in the area, not even any demons besides the ones in their party, so they just walked into town.  
  
As they then realized why there were no demons in that town, Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha, Kilala, and Shippo were then weakened considerably. Then and only then, did Kagome see the barrier and Miroku notice it. As they pulled the demons out of the barrier, monks and a number of miko started swarming inside the barrier at them. Now it was Kagome and Miroku's job to explain the group. The barrier the two put up was just as strong as the barrier that protected the town, realizing this, the townsfolk approached them cautiously and curiously.  
  
"We are not your enemies." Said Miroku, agreeing Kagome then said, "We mean you no harm." As the people of the town let them and the demons in they had weakened the barrier around them. "So what brings you to this fine town" said some villagers, Inu-Yasha replied, "They wanted a break, and besides, we need a place to attack the demons from." Then Shippo released the spell that disguised them. As though fate had a decided to have a little fun, people started to recognize Inu-Yasha as the hanyou, that when transformed, destroyed entire countryside, everyone had been petrified.  
  
"Don't worry as long as I have my sword, the Tetsusiaga, I can't transform." Said the hanyou as he turned around "And besides, she has these beads around my neck that can stop me from doing things." Shocked, the townsfolk asked how beads could stop a hanyou. "Kagome, no matter how much you have the urge I'm allowing you to say it only once. Kagome shocked, realizing why decided to have a little fun, "You asked for it, SIT BOY!" As the beads glowed around his neck, he was plummeted face down in the dirt. Kagome then added, "If what I think is correct than any miko could do it, and Inu-Yasha" As she then looked at him, "Please don't give anyone a reason to sit you..." Boom and Inu-Yasha was face down in the dirt again.  
  
When they were done getting ready, Shippo put the disguises back on everyone, and they headed off into a large plain where millions of demons were gathered. What they then saw messed up their plan as demons, which were challenging each other, were dodging arrows from each other. They had eliminated some of the advantages they had, "Our swords would be they best attack at this point. Besides, I don't think that the fox demon with us could even create enough illusions." Annoyed, Shippo threatened that his illusions would be the only thing that would be destroyed.  
  
As they reached the area around the head demon, they noticed that there was an illusion barrier around him. While they listened in on what the demon was saying they heard that only a few demons had mastered dodging ranged attacks, but all the demons had trained to be decent at it. On top of it, not all the demons were even a threat, most were just targets for range attacks. Obviously word had spread out because they new that they were facing the group that had destroyed Naraku. Thinking of something, Sesshoumaru then asked, "What is your name?" The head demon replied "Granger, and you are?" Grinning, Sesshoumaru replied, "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands, and you are dead." Sesshoumaru then swung and cut him in half.  
  
With the head demon gone, Shippo released the illusions and they started to kill the surprised demons, as they started to attack. "You find this fun Sesshoumaru?" Replying coolly, "Of course brother, why shouldn't I?" As demons almost swarmed them Inu-Yasha smirked and released the Tetsusiaga's most powerful attack the Wind Scar. As the attack charged the demons, countless amounts of demons were destroyed. Was this really the best idea Kagome thought only to be pushed aside as she fired another arrow, purifying demons at great range. 


	11. The Entrance of an Unknown Ally and the ...

The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 11 The Entrance of an Unknown Ally and the End of the Challenge  
  
As the demons were attacking, it all seemed futile, there were two many. Countless swarms after swarms left the group totally occupied. It was a loosing war, every once in a while, a demon would scratch them, slash them, bite them, and the hits were taking their toll. Three quarters of the army was defeated, but the numbers were still endless. They were right in thinking there was no turning back, for the fight was about to finish. The longer the fight was, the more damage that was done, Kagome was unconscious. Inu-Yasha was exhausted. Sango's boomerang was knocked away and she was fighting with her sword. Shippo was hiding because his illusions were tiring him, and Miroku had run out of energy entirely.  
  
It was then they heard another demon attack, ready for the end, they embraced it. As crescent shaped balls of energy was fired, none of the group was hit. They looked up to see Kagura, for she was joining into the fight. She then jumped down and defended Kagome, destroying demons left and right. She had been floating along gracefully, looking for answers when she saw the monstrously large amounts of demons attacking one spot that was held by a group of people. It was then that she decided that she would help the group. Coming closer she noticed who they were and froze, the group she helped before to defeat Naraku, was loosing to an onslaught of demons. She had decided to help.  
  
Jumping, she attacked, destroying countless demons. As the demons awaited her to land, she summoned her feather and put Kagome down inside of it. She then kept aiding the person's friends, in hope to destroy the shrinking cloud of demons. She then noticed some flying demons attack her, "Pitiful," she mumbled before destroying them with the wind by sending them to the ground and attacking with Dance of the Dragons. Numbers still dwindling, the demons fought hard to defeat them. They didn't plan an attack from the inside out but from the outside in. The leader was placed in the middle to keep the demons in check. With the leader defeated, the demons only wanted the shards.  
  
"The demons are getting weaker!" Inu-Yasha yelled to the group. "What did you expect brother, they never planed an attack from the inside out." The demonic army no longer stood a chance. The army kept dwindling, and then the wave that they would have attacked first arrives. Even though the demons kept getting weaker as the crowd diminished from the inside out, these demons were the all important first attack wave that was meant for a quick swipe. This was the wave that had poison; different kinds of poison were used among the demons. Some had the poison that made the body unable to heal, while others had poison that was meant for the kill. Knowing they were the last of the army that was glorious, they fought till the bitter end.  
  
Noticing how few demons were left and how weak they were, the group started to relax, that is, until they found out the hard way that this was a poisonous wave. The demons were fast and many; along with poison this made the fight deadlier than the rest. They were no longer fighting an army of brute force, but a wave of mind games. Inu-Yasha the first to be hit, soon realized this as he was paralyzed. "These demons use poison!!!" Screamed Inu-Yasha as he was overrun. Kagome now conscious saw this and fired an arrow that purified all but Inu-Yasha. As the army was defeated, the group collapsed not just of pain but also of exhaustion. Not realizing that the army was four-fifths of the remaining demon population, they all relaxed at the thought that the rest of the fights would be an cinch.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...." Kagome then spotted Inu-Yasha, "Sesshoumaru, please heal him." Looking at where Sesshoumaru was, he vanished. "Wasn't like him to stick around for the aftermath." Inu-Yasha spoke weakly, trying to get up. "What happened, what helped us?" Just as Inu-Yasha passed, out he spotted Kagura, walking away. Well, at least we found another person for our group, this was getting boring. "Sango, Miroku; keep watch on Inu-Yasha. Shippo come with me." Shippo surprised at how well she looked compared to everyone else, nodded and said "Coming Kagome!" He said childishly following after her. Knowing soon he would grow up, he decided now would be a time to be a kid again. 


	12. The Aftermath of the Battle

If you read this, please reply, for I have to few repliers obviously. I will keep this going no matter what until I can't think of anything else, but with feedback, I will have better chapters.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 12 The Aftermath of the Battle  
  
"Shippo." Spoke Kagome. "Yes Kagome?" Replied Shippo. "I need to talk to you." Answered Kagome. She had needed privacy to talk with Shippo; she didn't want Inu-Yasha to hear. "Can you do me a favor?" Said Kagome. "Anything, so what do you need?" Childishly innocent, he had to ask. "Is it about you and Inu-Yasha being mates?" Sighing Kagome replied, "Yes Shippo, I need you to keep Miroku and Sango busy for a while. I want to spend some 'Alone Time' with Inu-Yasha." Not knowing what she meant by 'Alone Time' The Kitsune left to keep the two busy. She then approached Inu-Yasha and whispered something to him. He nodded and walked away with her.  
  
Shippo, not knowing what they meant by 'Alone Time', decided to just do as Kagome asked. He went over to the two and started small talk, if one asked about Kagome and/or Inu-Yasha, he would say I don't know and just keep talking about the adventures they had. Sango, paying attention to Shippo failed to spot a monk sliding toward her. Hoping to be lucky again decided to do a little groping. Sango instantly felt his hand; she started to boil with anger, the monk, knowing what was next decided to make a run for it. "Miroku!!!! Where do YOU think your going! I am not going to stop pounding on you until you get it through your thick head to stop!" Sango screamed at Miroku. She secretly didn't mind it, but because she did it for so long, decided to keep at it.  
  
As Kagome stopped walking and turned around to Inu-Yasha, she smiled a genuine smile that always warmed up the hanyou's heart. She had Shippo do that for a reason, but not for any reason, she hadn't been alone with Inu-Yasha for so long. "It has been a while since we were like this, eh Inu-Yasha?" Said Kagome lovingly. "I know, with all our friends beside us, we always had our guard up. Speaking of them, they are probably looking for us." Said a sad Inu-Yasha. Kagome smirked and said, "I did get Shippo to buy us some alone time, why should we waste it?" Growling lovingly, "Why should we? We won't be wasting it, we will just have a little fun around here." With that, they both started kissing and one thing lead to another and they were using the free time wisely.  
  
A while away, Sango had noticed that Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been gone for a while. She didn't say anything and kept on beating Miroku for she did it half for fun and half to give those two privacy. Shippo watched on with a sweat drop on the side of his head. He had never witness Sango beat Miroku so much, but then again... Did she know what was happening? "Shippo..." Sango called out as she finished dealing with Miroku who was now practically in a coma. "What did Kagome ask you, keep us busy while they went somewhere?" Realizing what she had said, she felt real stupid. Shippo was about to answer but Sango said, "Never mind, I just answered my own question, want to help me keep Miroku either asleep or unconscious? And let me guess they wanted some 'Alone Time'." Obviously surprised, Shippo asked, "How did you know?" Answering automatically, "I have been waiting for them to do something for some time now."  
  
When Inu-Yasha and Kagome were done and their clothes back on they kissed and walked back over to the rest of them. It looked like a battle was waged after the battle. There were fresh boomerang holes along a path with a half dead Miroku lying at the end of the path. They quietly walked up to Sango and Shippo, only to be surprised as Sango said, "Have fun? I sure did, waking Miroku. And Shippo and I were waiting for you to come back." Kagome looking menacingly at Shippo, only to be told by Sango, "He didn't say it, I noticed you two were gone about a half hour after you went to talk to Shippo." Kagome looking at Miroku, said to Sango, "Does he know?" Sango looking at them innocently, "He was out cold the moment I noticed you were missing" Everyone enjoying a good laugh, Miroku started stirring, "What did I miss?" only to hear the rest of the group laugh harder.  
  
"Damn my lecherous ways, it has made me miss out on something again." Now looking at his uncursed hand, "Now I am an ordinary monk." Continuing to look at his hand, "This would fight would have been easier if I was still cursed." Watching Kagome look around for something, "Hey, Kagome! What are you looking for?" Kagome then kneeled down and started picking up something, then looking at Miroku, "Most of the remaining jewel fragments." Inu-Yasha, now looking up to Kagome, asked, "How many fragments left?" Kagome replied, "Koga's and maybe one small shard. Before we go to him, we have to stop over to the well, I have something to do in my time." So they all then journeyed back to the well. 


	13. The Entrance of Kikyo, Completion of the...

The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 13 The Entrance of Kikyo, Completion of the Jewel and its Guardian  
  
As they traveled to the well, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were in complete thought a familiar presence was following them. As the figured followed, Inu-Yasha picked up the scent and said, "I will be right back, I have business." Kagome then asked "With who?" Inu-Yasha then replied "Old acquaintance." Kagome realizing whom he was talking about shrugged and said "Go ahead and talk to her, I really don't mind." At hearing this Inu-Yasha left the group. Everyone asked Kagome whom he went to meet, but she replied "Don't worry." As Inu-Yasha approached the person that followed them, she saw him and went out to meet him.  
  
"I see you have found me, you know what I want, so lets go." Said the figure. "No." replied Inu-Yasha. Infuriated, the figure said "Why not!" Saddened, Inu-Yasha hugged the figure. "I don't love you anymore Kikyo." At hearing this Kikyo's eyes widened as Inu-Yasha then through his fist strait through Kikyo. "Why?" Kikyo said as she evaporated into dust and souls started springing forth from the now destroyed figure. Kagome was surprised when she saw souls start flying away from where Inu-Yasha went, then out of nowhere one soul went strait into Kagome. She then knew what Inu-Yasha did, he had slain Kikyo. Everyone was shocked as Inu-Yasha returned with a saddened expression on his face. Kagome said in a saddened expression, "Inu-Yasha... the remainder of the soul that left me has returned, does that mean that...." Inu-Yasha then interrupted, "Yes."  
  
For the remainder of the trip no one said anything, everything was quiet then they entered Kaede's village. Kaede, sensing something was wrong, rushed up to the group and asked what happened only to be cut off by Kagome. Kagome then whispered to Kaede, "He put Kikyo's soul to rest." Upon hearing this, Kaede now knew why everyone was silent. "Can I help you with anything then?" Asked Kaede politely. Kagome then asked, "Would the well seal if we collect the entire Shikon Jewel?" Kaede sighed, "I am not sure." Kagome looked saddened, "I won't take any chances then, I will be back in a while. I need to say goodbye to certain people." Upon Hearing this, Inu-Yasha felt a pain of loss, "You're going to get the Jewel and go back to your time for good?" Kagome at hearing this said, "No, of course not... I am going to say good bye to my family..."  
  
"What!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Kagome shrugged, "I have more here then in my own time, the only way I can be sure that I can travel between both worlds is..... If we don't finish the jewel!" As she realized that, she remembered that if she doesn't take the shards from Koga, there wouldn't be a problem. Kagome happily proclaimed, "Oh, I guess we can't catch up to Koga, he is to fast. Guess we can't finish the jewel." Upon hearing this Koga came out of nowhere, "Did somebody say my name? Oh! My woman did!!" At hearing this everyone but Koga did an anime fall. "Koga, I have a problem." Kagome said to Koga. Upon hearing this Inu-Yasha screamed, "Koga, Kagome is not your woman! She is my mate! Kagome, what is the problem that you have to talk to him about!" Miroku then hit Inu-Yasha on the head with his staff. "What was that for monk!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Miroku. "Quite simple, the problem was two things, one being that you and Kagome are mates. Second of all, is the jewel."  
  
"Oh yeah... Forgot about that." Said Inu-Yasha dumbly. "Kagome, tell mutt-face that you are my woman, and what about the jewel?" Inu-Yasha furious, "She is not your woman, she is my mate!" Koga replied coolly, "Yeah right mutt face, and what about the Jewel?" Inu-Yasha was about to attack Koga when out of nowhere "Sit Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha face-planted, he was pissed. Kagome then told Koga "I am Inu-Yasha's mate and your shards are the only remaining ones we don't have. So please leave, I don't want the jewel finished..." Kagome was interrupted by a bright glow from the necklace she wore which had the nearly completed jewel attached to it. A mysterious voice then boomed throughout the area. The next thing that happened caught everyone's attention.  
  
As the glow then started to dim, a figure appeared from the jewel. "W-W-Who are you?" Kagome squeaked. The figure now looking at Kagome replied, "I am the creator of the jewel Midoriko, and why do you not wish for the jewel to be completed!?!?" Midoriko yelled at Kagome. Kagome replied, "I want to still be able to go back and forth through time." Midoriko now realizing the purity of Kagome, only spoke one sentence and that is "Even when you complete the jewel, as long as you have it, you will still be able to come back and forth through the Bone-Eaters well. For you need the jewel to pass back and forth through time. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Said the jewel's guardian. In a quieter and more civilized voice."  
  
Kagome then said, "Would wishing to live as long as Inu-Yasha would, make the jewel disappear?" Inu-Yasha realizing at what she just said was stunned. Midoriko replied only saying, "No it would not, wishing as long as the jewel is purified by a miko such as yourself would not allow it to disappear. Is there anything else?" She spoke quietly. Inu-Yasha then asked, "Can I make a wish that is only temporary?" Midoriko only replied with, "Yes, but the jewel will disappear until the wish's effect on a temporary wish would clear up. Anything else?" Kagome smiled brightly and said while bowing in respect, "No thank you, you have answered all of our questions." At hearing that, in the same light, Midoriko disappeared. 


	14. The Completion of the Jewel and Yet Anot...

In honor of the first person to review, I will name a character after her.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 14 The Completion of the Jewel and Yet Another Challenge Brewing  
  
As Midoriko disappeared, a sudden feeling came to them all. Koga knew that he was in trouble, now that Kagome wasn't afraid to take the shards from him. He then turned around and started to run for his jewel shards might be taken. As he jumped by a tree, he was stuck. When he looked back, he noticed that an arrow had pierced his leg and it had got him caught to the tree. Kagome then waltzed over there and took the jewel shards out of his leg and combined them with the rest of the jewel. With a glow, Kagome looked at the jewel, it then dimmed. She then pulled the Arrow that had Koga trapped to the tree. He was barely able to move without the jewel shards.  
  
As Kagome walked away, Koga said "Why in the hell did you have to shoot me?" Kagome simply replied, "How did you expect us to keep up with you?" Koga now annoyed that his question had been answered by a question responded, "I wasn't, I figured I could make a scramble." Kagome now looking at Koga, "Well it looks like you won't be able to run for a little bit. So I don't have to worry about what you want to do to me before I use the jewel. Besides, knowing there would be few consequences when putting it together, other than being attacked by demons, how could I resist?" Koga now dumbfounded, "I wish you would have been my women." Giggling Kagome replied, "You can't make a wish on the Shikon Jewel if you aren't holding it" She then walked back to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched intently from a distance, watching the scene unfold before him. "Jaken, I believe I will challenge Inu-Yasha to a contest of strengths to see who actually is stronger. Even though only pride would be on the line, I am very curious at his development of his powers." With that he went off to his castle to ask some of his servants some questions about the one thing that truly handicapped him. As he arrived at the castle, Rin joyfully greeted him. "Sesshoumaru, where have you gone?" Rin asked childishly, "Did you see your brother and Kagome?" Rin was now in her own place until Sesshoumaru asked, "Can you please help me ask the servants if they know how my arm can be healed?" Surprised at he actually asked for someone's help, Sesshoumaru also noted to himself that he asked a woman....  
  
Inu-Yasha had noticed Sesshoumaru around, but he didn't mind, because they had worked together to defeat the rampaging demons. No one else noticed, so he walked up to Kagome, picked her up and jumped off. This Action had surprised only a few people, for most of them were waiting for it to happen. "Kagome..." said Inu-Yasha. "Yes? Anything wrong or is it..." Growling lovingly, Inu-Yasha looked for a spot that had no smells of demons or humans. "I wonder when you will become a mother and I a father..." He said while putting her down. "Let me make my wish first okay Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha looking at her confused, "Which one?" Kagome replied sheepishly, "The one where I live as long as you..." Inu-Yasha replied, "Don't worry about that, when we mated, that wish was already granted..." At hearing this, Kagome surrendered herself to him. And they were at it for hours.  
  
Back in Sesshoumaru's castle, Rin had found a servant that could help him with the handicap. "Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out, and then suddenly he appeared before her. "Your servant Raliendo here," pointing to one of the smaller demons, "Knows of someone that can heal your arm. He doesn't want anything in return, just your appreciation." Sesshoumaru happy that he can now face Inu-Yasha at his full power thanked Raliendo. He was then off with Rin to a mighty healer named, Cloud Vegeta Strife. As he left while holding Rin, he could only wonder to himself how much more powerful can you become when you trained with only one arm and you then get a second?  
  
As Kagome and Inu-Yasha were getting dressed again, He noticed that Sesshoumaru was traveling nearby. "Kagome, I sense my brother nearby, be on alert." Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha confused, "Why?" Inu-Yasha looking at Kagome realized what he was doing and shook his head and said, "I don't know, he is either planning something, or maybe I am not quite used to the fact that Sesshoumaru might just be an ally." Kagome now looking at Inu-Yasha worryingly, "I know what you mean, he hasn't really shown his face lately making me feel like that battle we fought side by side in was a once in a Lifetime thing." Inu-Yasha smirking, "We could make love again?" Kagome smirked and agreed; they obviously still had plenty of energy left.  
  
Well, my brother had obviously been waiting to do that for a long time to do that with her. I wonder if Rin and I would… Sesshoumaru's mind came to a screeching halt about what he had just thought. He was about to openly confess to himself that he was in love with Rin. Thinking that, he started to blush. Rin about 15 was becoming curious, and that was the first time she had ever saw Sesshoumaru blush. She had thought that facial expressions were foreign to him. "Sesshoumaru, why are you blushing?" Rin's question had obviously caught Sesshoumaru by surprise, because he blushed an even deeper shade of red. (Another law of life, if you ask someone why he or she is blushing, you will see him or her blush even deeper.) Sesshoumaru's reaction, although proved something, she couldn't place what it was. So another blind love took in the place of Inu-Yasha and Kagome's void that was blind love. 


	15. Sesshoumaru Finds the Healer and a Stran...

From now on, if you review my story, I will try and put you into my story.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 15 Sesshoumaru Finds the Healer and a Strange Predicament Begins  
  
As Sesshoumaru was going to Cloud Vegeta Strife, his emotions were completely confused. He had promised himself earlier in life that he would never fall for a human, but yet, here he was, looking into Rin's eyes. Thinking smugly he then noticed what he was doing, blushed and broke eye contact. Rin at seeing this, felt like he had feelings for her, but she thought, as a father would love a daughter, not as mates. She blushed. Sesshoumaru, thinking once again that she felt the same way, couldn't help but think, why did Rin seem so special to me? He then realized what he was thinking about and looked away, I can't fall into the same track as my father and idiot half brother. It was then he smelled a village in the distance.  
  
As Inu-Yasha and Kagome were returning, they arrived to the last thing they wanted to see, Miroku's perverted smile. They were relieved of the smile when Sango smashed Miroku over the head with her boomerang. "It's like he never saw a couple before." Sango then turned away with her own perverted smile, leaving an unconscious Miroku in her wake. Shippo started to wake up when he saw all that happen, "It's like they are even more innocent then me." Yawning, he then fell backwards into another deep sleep. He wouldn't wake up for a while. Inu-Yasha and Kagome, although distracted by what had just happened, herd what Shippo said. They both started to laugh uncontrollably, just as Miroku started to wake up. "Why are you laughing so hard? Oh yeah, have fun with each other?" Miroku grinned perversely, only to be totally ignored by the two who were rolling on the ground laughing out loud. He realized either they didn't hear him, or they were laughing at him.  
  
As Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived at Cloud Vegeta Strife's hut, they saw someone. Hello, may I help you looking at Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Yes, are you by chance Cloud Vegeta Strife?" Said Sesshoumaru without any kind of emotions in his voice. "No she is inside, I am Dante Gemini." Said the person. Rin being as grown up as possible bows politely, "I am Rin and this is Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru, noticing how different she is while she is being polite. "Cloud Vegeta Strife is inside, please follow me." At hearing that, Rin and Sesshoumaru went inside. Sesshoumaru noticed the area was heavily perfumed; it had very mystic qualities to it. On the walls was a glittering spell placed onto them with artifacts on each wall. "Please come in Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin." Said a mystic voice.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha!" She said as Kagome hurried over to Inu-Yasha. "Wanna come to my time?" Inu-Yasha, smirking, "Why should I, I don't want to be chased by that old geezer." Kagome now ticked off that Inu-Yasha had insulted her grandpa. Inu-Yasha realizing what was next braced for a fall. "SIT!" What she forgot was they were both near a ledge. As Inu-Yasha plummeted, he went straight through the ground. Kagome, now with a surprised look on her face, realized he had just gone underground. Then she remembered, they were over a cliff, as the ground collapsed underneath her. As she was falling through the widening abyss, Inu-Yasha was floating on thin air. As she reached his level, she automatically stopped. Some strange wires were holding her up. "Where are we Inu-Yasha?" Kagome impatiently asked Inu-Yasha who replied, "How the hell should I know? Besides, who knew there was such a big hole in the ground?" A hiss was herd, "I knew!" Then a demon appeared.  
  
Back to Miroku and Sango, Shippo was starting to get worried. "Where is Kagome Sango?" Shippo asked Sango. Sango only replied, "Maybe back to her time with Inu-Yasha. Why?" Shippo looked down, "I don't think she left the area." Miroku, now stopped looking at his uncursed hand, "I have heard of very weird things happening in this area. People disappearing into a crack are all that I have heard." Sango not looking at Shippo, seeing he was about to cry, looked back at Miroku with the stink eye and said "Don't make up stories with Shippo around! *Smacks him on the head with a boomerang* you know he takes them very literally!" The monk now in pain, "I didn't make that up! I was told about it from different groups of travelers and from Myouga, so it has to be true. Besides, some village girls also told me the same thing." Sango extremely pissed starts smacking him left and right up and down with her boomerang, while a wide-eyed Shippo only gazed at them.  
  
As Sesshoumaru and Rin walked inside, an old woman greeted them. "I am Cloud Vegeta Strife, how may I be of service to you?" She then gazed at them waiting for a reply. Sesshoumaru replied, "I need to have my arm come back." The healer looking up at them, "Easy as done, but may I ask how you lost it in the first place, it makes it faster than guessing." Sesshoumaru then said, "I lost it in a battle with my brother Inu-Yasha." Cloud Vegeta Strife looked down, "Have you made amends with him?" Rin looking at her, "Yes, I believe they have." Cloud Vegeta Strife, now looking at Rin "I hope you are right, because you *Pointing at Sesshoumaru* need to have his permission." Sesshoumaru now looking bored. "I'll fetch my brother, I will be right back. "Be back soon Sesshoumaru!" As he left he took a look at Rin, he told her to wait for him while, she always did what he said. Sesshoumaru then looked forward and went going back to the last place he smelt Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
As Inu-Yasha and Kagome were looking at the demon, they both asked at the same time "Who are you?" The demon, although in the dark, spoke in a very annoying and unfamiliar voice. "Who else was traveling with you?" 


	16. Return of Sesshoumaru, and what the heal...

If you haven't noticed by now, I post every weekday. Even though I have16 days of this up and sixteen chapters, my weekends are a little hectic.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 16 Return of Sesshoumaru, and what the healer did.  
  
As the demon was approaching, they still didn't know where they were. Something rather annoying was happening. Inu-Yasha couldn't smell anything. Smirking he looked at the demon in the shades, "You think this illusion will keep us here? Then you are sorely mistaken!" With that he swung his Tetsusiaga, firing bolts of energy that turned the bottomless abyss into a room with corpses and illusion objects throughout the area. "How did you break through my illusion?" The demon cried out "It was so far my best!" Inu-Yasha now smirking, "I've destroyed illusions from a kitsune who was better than you. You expect this to keep me?"  
  
There was a huge explosion outside, as everyone went to investigate, there was a very large hole in the ground. As everyone was arriving, Inu-Yasha was clashing with the demon; it was a half spider, half human. It was rare to find certain kinds of spider demons; this was one of the rarer species. It had the lower half of the spider, and at waist level, a human like entity emerged from the waist up. As Inu-Yasha kept swinging and missing, Sesshoumaru dropped behind it, pushed his hand through the demon's back, and injected huge amounts of poison into the back of the demon. Inu-Yasha seeing this put his sword away and started talking to Sesshoumaru.  
  
As Inu-Yasha agreed, they both settled out to the healer, Inu-Yasha asked, "Why do you want your other arm back anyways? You're a good enough fighter as it is." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and replied, "I wish to challenge you one on one, no weapons, poison, or interference. And not to the death, just to prove who is the stronger of us." Inu-Yasha, now looking at Sesshoumaru with a smirk, "I accept your challenge, this should be very interesting. So, where do you want to fight?" Sesshoumaru, looking with an emotionless face, "In front of everyone of your friends and Rin. We shall tell everyone what is going to happen and the rules so that we don't have an interference.  
  
When the brothers arrived at the healer's hut, they both entered, Inu-Yasha right after Sesshoumaru. Rin was pleased to see them both come in, unharmed. They then went to the healer and Sesshoumaru said, "Cloud Vegeta Strife, this is my brother who took my arm." The healer looked mysteriously at Inu-Yasha, and then at his sword. "Is that the sword that took your arm Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked the healer, "Yes, it is." Replied Sesshoumaru. The healer, now interested, asked, "How did such a small blade cut off your arm? If you can prove it, show me." Inu-Yasha now bored pulled Tetsusiaga out, transforming it in the process. "Okay, that proves that that was the blade that cut off his arm, but why did you cut it off in the first place?" Inu-Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru looked at the healer, "Let's just say that we were really never on the best of terms until recently when we fought side by side."  
  
Everyone was starting to get bored; Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru were gone for a long time. Miroku, sensing the tension, decided to release some of it. He then groped Sango, big mistake for the perverted monk. She was already ready for a battle after missing the chance to join in, and Miroku was her new target to release her frustrations on. "You pervert! Right after seeing that fight, don't you think I am on edge! I am going to kick you all around until I get it out of my system!" Miroku, now wishing he hadn't done that, took off in a sprint, running away from a fuming demon slayer. She gave chase and she was throwing her boomerang at him with full intent on doing what she said. This was a dark day for Miroku, good thing that she never caught him in the very long chase, or he probably wouldn't be alive. Shippo just watched as the two were at it, sweat dropping the whole time.  
  
While this was happening, the healer was concocting a potion that would return his arm to his body. She said it would take a while, but it was hours. Sesshoumaru, talking with Rin in a corner, made Inu-Yasha wish that he had brought Kagome. Sesshoumaru, at seeing that, also thought that she should be present, she had removed the sword from the seal. This made her somewhat responsible for this happening. Cloud, now getting up spoke, "It is almost done, but I need a drop of blood from both of you, and your arm will be back as good as new, no different then when you lost it." They both then cut themselves a little bit and gave the healer the blood. The healer, now feeling ready added the final ingredients, chanted something that no one could understand accept for Dante Gemini, who was listening closely to learn the exact words and trying to remember what ingredients in which order at what times.  
  
"Alright, Lord Sesshoumaru, drink this all. It may taste bad, but in five minutes you will see your arm growing back very rapidly." Sure enough five minutes later, his arm was growing back an inch a second, back where it was from such a long time ago. Sesshoumaru looked up and motioned to Rin that they were ready, and she followed, jumping up onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Inu-Yasha remembered how many times that him and Kagome did that and smirked on the inside, then they left back to where they left there friends, unaware of the was going on.  
  
As they returned, they heard a battle going on. Inu-Yasha nearly lost his balance. Sesshoumaru noticed that, "What do you think is going on down there?" asked Sesshoumaru. "From the battle cries, Miroku Groped Sango. She was not in a very good mood. I hope she isn't to pissed at him, if she was, then you wouldn't be able to hold her." Sesshoumaru heard the sarcasm from his brother, but he didn't really think anything of it until they came closer. A boomerang was traveling all around them as a really pissed off Sango, kept launching it at the wind-tunnel less monk, who was forced to dodge that and her sword strikes. They were both tired, and Sango said, "Now that I got that out of my system I will be heading back." She smirked as the monk was following her. Her plan was working perfectly. Just as Miroku entered a very close perimeter, she swung her boomerang vertically knocking the monk out cold. 


	17. The Clash Between Brothers

Thank you my few but proud reviewers, I am trying to outdo myself with each chapter. This to me is a learning experience. When I get another idea, I will make this complete and start anew. I usually am 3 or more chapters ahead in the future, so I have a concept on the strategy of this fanfic.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 17 The Clash Between Brothers  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in amusement at the cunning of the demon slayer. She had tricked the monk into getting within range before pummeling him with her boomerang. Inu-Yasha realized that Sango had been pissed to the point where she used an underhand tactic to knock him unconscious. Sango, on the other hand, knew why he had done it. She just didn't like being part of the comic relief act held up by Miroku. She did really like him, but he went a little to far this time around with the timing. She might have been more merciful if he had waited. She never wanted to hurt him, but he always asked for it. Miroku on the other hand, didn't mind bringing her into the act. Although he was usually knocked unconscious all the time, Sango had a special place in his heart. Shippo still watched with a sweat drop at their antics.  
  
As Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru landed, Sesshoumaru put Rin on the ground. Inu-Yasha then walked up to his companions and said, "Okay, no matter how dangerous this seems, don't interfere with it. Sesshoumaru and me agreed on no poisons, weapons or outside interference. Since we also agreed that neither one of us would die, don't worry." Inu-Yasha's friends were groaning on how bad they wanted to join, but Inu-Yasha only said, "It will be entertaining to watch." With that his friends agreed on no interferences. Sesshoumaru also told Rin not to worry and that it would only be fists involved." As they made sure there wouldn't be any interference, they faced each other and prepared their battle stances. This was the long awaited match that both sides wanted to win. They were wondering how matched they were as they sized each other up.  
  
Sesshoumaru with his speed attacked first with a punch to Inu-Yasha's left, Inu-Yasha saw this coming and jumped right ready to counter. As Sesshoumaru saw that his punch missed, he quickly backed away planning a strategy. Inu-Yasha was attacking and planning on the fly, he was easily thwarted with each hit. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, dodged or blocked Inu-Yasha's punches only to be stopped with Inu-Yasha's continuously plan. As they kept equal, each hitting the other with just as many punches. They stopped blocking and decided to just go for major damage. This kind of fighting suited Inu-Yasha more than Sesshoumaru because of the way this came naturally to him. Sesshoumaru now knowing the disadvantage backed off, he was surprised at his brother's stamina, and three of his punches were equal to one of Inu-Yasha's. He had to use speed, not brute force to his advantage. He was always trying to dodge the attacks and punch back, but was failing miserably.  
  
Inu-Yasha, realizing that Sesshoumaru was weak in an all out punching he decided that that is how to engage him. Sesshoumaru started to get sloppier and sloppier at Inu-Yasha's all out fist fight, he wasn't able to deal damage at a faster rate than Inu-Yasha. After twenty minutes of battling non-stop, Sesshoumaru had backed off to get a break. Inu-Yasha then backed off too. It was a stand still that gave both parties enough time to get a quick rest before going at it again. "Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha panted, "You really never got into an all out fist fight before have you?" Sesshoumaru more battle weary than his brother, "No I haven't dear brother, but I figured my speed could even that out." Inu-Yasha, now smirking, "You are used to using poison aren't you? So you never had the need to build up your brute strength." Sesshoumaru was caught off guard at what his brother had said, every word of that was true.  
  
When Inu-Yasha noticed that Sesshoumaru was recovering a little faster than him, he continued the battle. Sesshoumaru, even though he was faster and had both arms, he knew that he was going to lose the battle at this rate. As Inu-Yasha landed another punch Sesshoumaru was knocked back, he was on the verge of loosing to his brother, a feat that would never happen if poison, claws or any kind of weapon were to be used. He decided to attack the hanyou's pride instead of his body. "I see you are having a hard time hitting me, should I slow down?" Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased at how this backfired. Inu-Yasha replied, "You do that and this fight would be over, my punches are stronger than three of yours, and I get my punches in at a rate just a tad bit lower than yours. Besides, I am used to getting smacked around so I can also take more than you!" Yelling out the last part after nailing Sesshoumaru right into the gut. He was now on the brink of being knocked out, he didn't like it when the tables were turned against him.  
  
In his weakened state, Sesshoumaru was beginning to slow down, becoming a punching bag for his half-brother. Whenever he was about to counter, Inu-Yasha caught him and knocked him down. After one more punch into the stomach, his vision was bagging to blur. He was loosing the battle. In a last ditch effort to fight off his brother, Inu-Yasha got behind him and kicked him down. Sesshoumaru then passed out from the huge beating. Inu-Yasha, being the victor, had proven that he to be the stronger of the two brothers. Now he propped up Sesshoumaru in an attempt to revive him from his state of unconscious. As Sesshoumaru came to, he was surprised that his brother didn't push it into his face. His brother was truly stronger than him and his brother wasn't afraid to show it.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to leave when his brother awoke, but something in the area just didn't feel right. It was like a demon had watched the fight in eagerness. As Inu-Yasha went to that spot, hundreds of demons started to run away. He just took his Tetsusiaga and raised it up, now everything in the area left. Sesshoumaru looked in awe at how all the demons in the area had left just as he got near them. Now all were afraid of the wrath of a hanyou, something rarely seen around that time. As he went back to the area his brother and his friends were, he sighed and fell backwards. He was obviously totally out of energy. Sesshoumaru watched in surprise at this, he didn't think that his brother had it worse then him, he was proven wrong. 


	18. The Big Fight and the Professing of Love

Readers, I hope that you give me ideas if you want this story to go on. I am running out of ideas to keep this story up. Please give me ideas that will help me continue this story.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 18 The Big Fight and the Professing of Love  
  
As Inu-Yasha woke up, he was grinning. He had beaten his half brother in a fight that would be fought without weapons; this was a very mood-lifting event. Kagome had noticed him get up because she had put a wet rag on his forehead, and was watching him closely. Miroku was knocked unconscious shortly after the battle when Shippo did a Miroku while Miroku was getting closer to her. Shippo quickly hid, he had finally got Miroku to be beaten up with him doing nothing. Miroku was clueless to what had just happened. Sesshoumaru was beginning to get jealous at their closeness, something he had never been able to have throughout his travels. He had decided to leave when he felt unwanted.  
  
As he turned, motioning to Rin to climb on his back, Kagome noticed this and walked over to the lord of the western lands. "Why are you leaving?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. "I have no purpose here, it would be a waste of time to stay." Replied Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighing walked up to Rin. "How old are you Rin anyway?" asked Kagome. Rin answered "I am around 14 why?" Kagome then looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking away into the distance. "Rin, how much do you like Sesshoumaru and how long have you been with him?" Rin was confused but though nothing of it, "I really do like Sesshoumaru and I have been with him for about four years. Why?" Rin answered. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then back at Rin, and said, "Nothing really, thought I noticed something." Rin didn't know the meaning of why she had talked about Sesshoumaru, but he did.  
  
Inu-Yasha was the only other person in the group that heard what she had said. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, she was trying to get Sesshoumaru and Rin together, and he looked around and got up. Kagome walked up to him, kissed him, and said "Thank you for not fighting to the death with him. You proved a lot without killing him." Inu-Yasha gave one of his rare smiles and said, "I know, if he held out a little longer, I would have been knocked out." Kagome kissed him again, "I know, I saw you pass out from fatigue." They were embracing each other like there was no tomorrow. Sesshoumaru decided that was the time to leave, so he took Rin and left. Sango was sitting down watching them embrace each other so fully and loveably, daydreaming about something, when Miroku came around and noticed this. "You yell at me for watching you bathe, and yet you watch them kiss and hug like you were with them." Miroku said to a now blushing Sango.  
  
"Like you never watched to people who loved each other kiss. Eh Miroku?" Replied an embarrassed Sango. Miroku sighed, she was right. He then started pouting, not realizing he was mumbling a little to loud, he mumbled as he walked away, "I wish I could kiss you, but then I would look perverted. You would then smack the hell out of me and I would leave with a bump on my head." Sango was in disbelief, the monk wasn't as perverted as everyone thought, he did have some realization skills and morals. She then got up and followed him. Miroku truly didn't know he mumbled out loud, but he wasn't in a mood to care, she had smacked him for no reason. As Sango walked up to him, he turned away; Sango asked "Why are you turning away from me for no reason!?" Miroku not in a good mood looked back at her with eyes of shame, "Why did you smack me back there!?" Sango instantly pissed off, "What are you thinking! You groped me again!" Miroku now confused, "What are you talking about? I didn't grope you back there!" Shippo watched them fight, instantly feeling guilt at what he had done.  
  
When Inu-Yasha was finished embracing each other, they noticed that Miroku and Sango were yelling at each other. Worried, they were about to investigate when Shippo caught them. "Umm Kagome, I need to talk to you." Said Shippo guiltily. Kagome didn't notice, but said "Sure, something to keep my mind off them yelling would be good. Inu-Yasha was listening to them argue in the distance, "What do you mean you didn't do it! You were the only one next to me when you groped me!" Sango yelled at Miroku. Miroku usually defensive was yelling back "I didn't do it was what I mean when I said I didn't do it! Maybe you imagined it when you were looking at Inu-Yasha and Kagome kiss!" Inu-Yasha was confused, wasn't Shippo right behind them? Inu-Yasha then realized why Shippo asked to talk to Kagome alone.  
  
"Break it up you two! Miroku wasn't the one that groped you." Both Sango and Miroku stared at Inu-Yasha wide eyed for an explanation. He then heard Kagome yell into the distance "What did you say you did?!?!?!" Inu-Yasha then sighed, and said "Sango, Miroku, Kagome knows who did it. Ask her, but I don't think she'll tell you." They instantly stopped fighting, Sango said "Sorry, I thought that you were the one that groped me. So that is why I smacked you." Miroku was stunned, "I don't know what to say, I'm sorry for arguing with you. It's just, I didn't do it." Sango was now in a very bad mood, she had just started an argument with the person she loved, the thought made her blush. "I should have realized it when you yelled back at me that you were telling me the truth, I should have realized it sooner."  
  
She started trailing off. Miroku, hoping this was the best time, even though they just had an argument, but it seemed that this was the one of the few times that she needed her mood lifted and there was nothing in between them that would stop them. "I love you Sango..." Miroku said, making Sango gasp. This had totally caught her off guard. Silence mad him feel rejected, he started to walk away sulking. Sango still in shock, realizing what he said, hurried over to him and kisses him. She then said "I love you too Miroku..." He was surprised that she didn't do this sooner, but he then just kissed her back and said, "I've waited so long to say that. I thought that when you didn't say anything that you were turning me down and..." Sango interrupted him mid sentence with a kiss, Sango then said, "You caught me off guard."  
  
Inu-Yasha was smiling and walked off to where Kagome and Shippo were. "SHIPPO! Look at what you did! You probably pushed them so far apart that they would probably leave the group!" Shippo was stunned at what Kagome said, not only did he not think of what would happened, he had never seen Kagome said mad at him. Inu-Yasha interrupted them from the distance, "Don't worry Kagome, that stupid Kit did the exact opposite of what you just said would happen!" Kagome was now confused, before she left, Sango and Miroku were going down each other's throats. "Yeah right, did you see how they argued!?" Kagome yelled at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was being patient, "I stopped the fight and told them that Miroku didn't grope her. That you would also know but I said that I doubt you would tell them. They began apologizing shortly after. Then they both professed their love for each other." Kagome was stunned at what Inu-Yasha had just said. Kagome then yelled at Shippo, "Don't think you're off the hook yet! I will be taking the crayons back to my time until I think that you will be really sorry." Shippo was about to cry, he had done something terrible, and he was being punished. 


	19. Author's Note

Sorry about this, my grades are low so i might not be able to update as often as I usually am. I am tottaly being banned from my computer. 


	20. The Walk Home and Koga's Appearance

I have snuck on; I can't use my computer on weekends and most other days due to restriction.  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 19 The Walk Home and Koga's Appearance  
  
As Kagome was walking back to where Miroku and Sango were fighting, she realized how right Inu-Yasha was. Kagome then thought, I guess Inu-Yasha isn't as bad helping others as I thought. Inu-Yasha was following closely behind, with Shippo in hand. Shippo was miserable, he had gotten Sango and Miroku into a huge argument, just got yelled at by Kagome, had his crayons taken away, and Kagome had allowed Inu-Yasha to bring him back by the tail. This was a very weird day for everyone.  
  
Kagome was not in the mood for much; Miroku's habits were running off on Shippo, never a good thing. She was also being really affectionate to Inu-Yasha; which was expected at the time. She also was starting to get homesick. Kagome then said, "How about we head back to Kaede's village, I'm getting a little homesick. Besides, I need to tell my mother the news. Inu-Yasha, I apologize anything she might do ahead of time." Inu-Yasha was confused, "What do you mean you apologize for what she might do ahead of time?" replied Inu-Yasha. Kagome looking mischievously, "You remember how she first acted when she saw you?" Inu-Yasha now realized what she meant, flinched; he was going to be tortured by her mom.  
  
As they were leaving the battlefield, Inu-Yasha was proud, as ever, he had just beaten his brother in a match of brute strengths. Sango and Miroku were leaning right next to each other and kissing like lovebirds. Shippo was still in Inu-Yasha's hand pouting, and Kagome was making sure that he wasn't hurt to bad by Inu-Yasha. Every once in a while, a demon would appear to get the jewel, but would be vaporized very quickly. As they traveled on, they noticed that word had gotten out that Inu-Yasha had defeated his brother, the Lord of the Western Lands. Almost no demons were attacking and ones that got into their path quickly left, so as not to be killed. After a while, they stumbled upon the village of the mikos and priests. That is where things had started to get out of hand.  
  
The town was pillaged while they were fighting; they had missed the bandits by about half an hour. Some mikos and priests lived and some had escaped. As they arrived, the remaining villagers picked up arms to protect themselves until they noticed whom the travelers were. The group hurried to the village where they witnessed the carnage. Kagome was stunned but asked, "Who did this to the village?" one of the villagers replied, a pack of wolves, but the wolf youkai that controlled them stayed behind the barrier." Inu-Yasha then asked, "Which way did they go?" The villagers pointed to the area that Koga was from. "We'll have to settle this once and for all then. Kagome, Sango, Miroku were heading out." yelled Inu-Yasha with Shippo in his hand. One of the priests then asked, "Do you know who did this?" Inu-Yasha replied, "Yeah, I guess there was a power struggle when we took the jewel shards from the leader." The priest was surprised, and asked, "How many shards do you have?" Kagome replied, "All" The priest was shocked. And they just left toward the way of the attackers.  
  
As they approached, there was total disarray, wolf youkai were everywhere, all marking territory. Inu-Yasha approached, "Where is Koga?" Demons started to look up at the group and growl. "What do you need with him? After loosing the shards he left, there's been a huge power struggle ever since," replied one of the youkai. Kagome was now surprised that Koga had taken the loss of the shards real bad. She then asked, "Why did you attack the village?" The demons were everywhere, one answered, "Why should we answer to you? We don't have any reason to fear a hanyou!" Inu-Yasha had a vein popping on his forehead, these dumb wolves, he thought. "I am Inu-Yasha the one who defeated my brother Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." As Inu-Yasha said this, all the demons palled. One then answered, "We didn't like the presence of mikos nearby, we didn't feel like being purified."  
  
Kagome then raised up her arrow and fired into the distance, demons were now running away, until one realized exactly who they were. "Hey aren't you Koga's women?" At hearing this, demons started to return. "Hey he's right!" "She is!" That is what they were saying. Kagome then asked, "Where exactly did Koga go?" Demons, no longer fearing them went back to the territory disputes. One then answered, "That way, with a few wolves" pointing to where Kaede's village was. Kagome then replied, "Thanks, but don't attack anymore villages, okay?" another demon then said, "Okay" and then they were off.  
  
As they arrived, there wasn't any Koga, which surprised all of them. As they arrived, Kaede went out to greet them, "How was ye trip?" Kagome then smiled and replied, "It was fine. Oh yeah! Did any wolves come around?" Kaede then looked distressed, "How did ye know about our recent plague?" Kagome replied, "We went to Koga's territory and found that Koga had come this way, seemingly depressed. So where is he?" Kaede then pointed to the well. As Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked over to the well, Koga was there along with a few wolves. Kagome then called out "Hey Koga? Something wrong?" Koga was startled; his demon instincts weren't the same without the shards. "I have been waiting for you to get back, I wanted to talk to you..." Inu-Yasha then butted in "Then talk you mangy wolf."  
  
Koga was looking at Inu-Yasha with a serious face, "Please don't interrupt, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha was taken back that Koga had said his name instead of insulting him. "Kagome, I need help with my clan. Without the shards I can't be a real leader, I'm not strong enough." Kagome then looked at Koga and replied, "You don't need the shards to be a real leader, you just have to have a strong will, good judgment, and not be afraid of any challenges. Besides, without you, there is mayhem all over your lands." Koga looked up at realization of the truth of those words, "Thanks Kagome, and you and Inu-Yasha are allowed on them anytime, with that he was off. Going about as fast as he normally is. 


	21. The Return to a Happy Home and a Stroke ...

I'm sick as a dog and I'm still typing... Got to do something with my time alone. Going insane...  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 20 The Return to a Happy Home and a Stroke of Realization  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, and Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. Kagome then said lovingly, "You ready?" Inu-Yasha smirked, "Let's go!" With that they jumped into the Bone-Eaters Well. As the familiar pink aura made them travel through time, they arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. As Kagome and Inu-Yasha left the well room, they couldn't hold back a kiss and they went inside to find a very happy Mrs. Higurashi. "Hi mom! Were home! How is everything?" Kagome's mom's mood made her seem like she was just as bright as the sun, "Good, good... So how are you two?" Kagome was smiling when she took her mom into another room. The next thing you could hear was, "Oh my god Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" and she then busted through the door and charged Inu-Yasha. "Thank you, thank you Inu-Yasha! You've made my daughter so happy! And to think, I now have a son-in-law!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was so overwhelmed by her reaction that he was paralyzed with joy. Kagome's mom, seeing that Inu-Yasha was stunned, tweaked his ears. "Hey why do you always do that?" Yelped Inu-Yasha who was also being stared at by Kagome. Kagome's mom smiled, "I'm practicing for my grand children! I'm so overjoyed!" Kagome was now breaking out laughing; she was also blushing a little bit, "Mom!" Kagome's mom stood up, she looked back and charged Kagome, hugging her really tightly when she got close enough. "So, how many grand children am I going to have?" Kagome was blushing a really dark shade of crimson red. "We're working to get the first one." Kagome's mom squealed again, making Souta and Kagome's grandpa came down to see what was going on.  
  
Souta looked at his mom, "What's going on?" Kagome's grandpa with a confused look on his face, asked, "Why is their so much squealing going on?" Kagome's mom looked at the two men that entered, "Kagome and Inu-Yasha are getting married!" Kagome's grandpa was really sketchy, "Kagome! How could you fall in love with a demon?" Kagome's mom shoved a pillow into his face and said, "Don't worry about him, he is just as happy as I am." While saying that she dragged him out of the room. Souta looked up stunned, and said "Yea! I'm going to have my favorite person in the world to be my older brother!" Kagome stared at him with a blood vessel popping on her forehead, Kagome then yelled "What did you say?!" Souta knew he was in trouble, with that he ran off. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome mockingly and said, "What's wrong he was just worshiping his idol?" Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, noticing that he wanted to have a little fun arguing, played along.  
  
"What's wrong?! I'm his sister and he chose you over me!" Kagome yelled back. "Well, I chose you over Kikyo. Didn't I?" Kagome smiled at his words, "Good analogy Inu-Yasha! Your right, I guess I just overreacted a little." Inu-Yasha looked confusingly at Kagome and asked, "What's an analogy?" Kagome smiled, there was still allot her needed to learn. "Well an analogy is... Comparing like things with a statement... I guess." Inu-Yasha was laughing, he finally found something that even Kagome didn't know from her time. Kagome was peeved, "What in the world is wrong now?" Inu-Yasha still laughing, "I... found... something... that... you... didn't... even... know... from... the... future!" Inu-Yasha was saying while laughing hysterically. Kagome upon hearing this, couldn't help but chuckle a little bit too.  
  
As they stopped laughing, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had started to kiss. "Inu-Yasha..." said Kagome lovingly, "...There is a lock on my door." Upon hearing that Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome and they went to her room. After hearing a click and the blinds close, you could hear their passion through the door. Kagome's mom walked by her room, and was about to enter when she heard something inside. She went to check it out, but the door was locked. She then rushed everyone downstairs, to give the two lovers privacy. She wasn't going to interrupt the chance for grand children. As the Kagome's door opened, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were kissing. as they went downstairs, Kagome's mom looked up and said "Nine months at this rate." Kagome was puzzled, until she realized that she had brought down everyone. "Mom!" Yelled Kagome, while her mom just sat down, grinning at her daughter.  
  
As Kagome was returning back to the feudal era, she noticed her mom was waving good-bye. She waved back and jumped through the well, just to find Shippo saying, "Sango and Miroku told me to keep you two occupied if you come back before they do." Kagome smiled to Inu-Yasha and said, "I guess we're going to have about two new members to our group." Inu-Yasha looked back smiling, and before he kissed her, he said "I hope so." Shippo was watching the two kiss, I wonder when I will get lucky, he thought to himself. He then shrugged and went toward Kaede's, noticing that Sango and Miroku was back, he ran to them.  
  
As Kagome and Inu-Yasha were walking back, something didn't seem quite right. There weren't many demons around. That alone mad them wonder why. Kagome then said to Inu-Yasha, "Something isn't right." Inu-Yasha then replied, "Yeah, I've noticed too. Lets head back to Kaede's." They both rushed off to the old miko's house. They noticed how peaceful everything was, no demon attacking, no fear, something was wrong. When they arrived at Kaede's, Kaede greeted them. Noticing that something was wrong, she asked "Is something the matter child?" Kagome was about to ask when Inu-Yasha jumped in. "Why is it that there are so few demons around here?" Kaede looked at them happily, "Because ye destroyed them." Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at each other, remembering the huge ordeal they went through. Inu-Yasha looked at the old miko and said, "I didn't realize how many demons we destroyed."  
  
As the rest of the party listened in, Sango was struck by something. She would soon be out of a job if something didn't happen. The remaining demons were either afraid of Inu-Yasha, along side of him, allied with him, or were in Koga's tribe. Kagome then thought, so this is why there are so few demons in the Modern Times. As she looked at Inu-Yasha, she said, "Maybe we overdid it a little. Should we have even made that challenge?" Inu-Yasha looked at her suspiciously, "Yes, we wouldn't be here like this otherwise. Besides, why do you think there are so few demons in your time?" Kagome looked thoughtfully at Inu-Yasha and said, "Maybe this was destined to happen? There are so many coincidences going on." 


	22. The New Additions and the Turn of Events

This is might be the end, but for five reviews from different people, ill make the effort to sneak onto the computer to type up a new chapter. If not mid June early July I will come up with either a sequel or another story so keep your eyes open. Hopefully, I may technically own an Inu-Yasha by at least the end of this chapter. Oh yeah, please forgive the terrible names. I'm not creative enough to come up with any good ones. I don't own Lupin the Third  
  
The Bargain of a Lifetime: Chapter 21 The New Additions and the Turn of Events  
  
One year and nine months later...  
  
There, Kagome was in a house close to the well with another house a little ways away, Inu-Yasha had it built to look allot like Kagome's house in the future. As Kagome was cleaning up the house, she heard a slight cry coming from the other room. Just like Inu-Yasha... thought Kagome. As she went into the other room, sure enough Inu-Yasha was in there but he was holding a baby. "Took you long enough!" Inu-Yasha said lovingly, "I was a little busy cleaning the house from when the baby threw up." She responded half whining. Inu-Yasha was saddened, Kagome did change allot. "Inu-Yasha?" Asked Kagome, "Yes?" replied Inu-Yasha. "I wonder how Sango and Miroku are holding out? She was worse then me when we went through labor, funny how we gave birth to the children almost back to back." Inu-Yasha smirked in realization, some things didn't change.  
  
Next door, it was like someone had accidentally put a vacuum on reverse when it was full of clothes. Obviously, neither of them was prepared to be very clean. "How does Lady Kagome do it?" Miroku asked his wife. "I don't know how their house is always so clean." Miroku started to clean up with Sango while the reason started to yell. "Maybe Inu-Yasha is very good with children. Who knows?" Replied a tired Sango while going into the other room. "There there little Yarano, there's nothing wrong." She cooed to the one year old. Thank god the baby only wants attention... thought Sango. As Miroku finished cleaning up the house, Sango looked at it and laughed, "I traded a messy house for a house that's mess is organized." At hearing this Miroku sighed and started to laugh a little. "Maybe we should get Kagome over here then." Miroku said sarcastically, "Maybe we should?" Sango replied not hearing the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
As Inu-Yasha and Kagome were cleaning and taking care of the baby, Shippo started walking in. "Hi Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily, "Hi Shippo, so what did you do while you were out?" Replied Kagome. (Keep in mind that since this is my fic he is now 16 along with Rin) Shippo then responded, "I was helping Rin plan for her wedding with Sesshoumaru. And I was with someone..." Shippo then realized what he just said and cut himself off fast. Kagome grinned, "So who is this mystery girl?" Shippo's face started to redden, Stuttering, "Uhhh, umm, you uhh wouldn't know her, umm." Seeing the Kitsune's stuttering, she decided to not ask any more questions, but answering "Okay." As Shippo went upstairs to his room, Kagome then realized something. "Inu-Yasha, why don't you bring our son and we can go to my time?" Inu-Yasha not catching on, "Sure, why not? I'm pretty sure he would love to see his uncle and Grandma." With that Kagome went over to her friend's house.  
  
A disgruntled Sango and Miroku were just about to call it a day when they heard a knock. "I'll get it Miroku." Sango called lazily as she went to the door. Opening the door she was surprised to see Kagome there. "Hi Kagome." Said Sango half heartedly, "Hi Sango, if you need me I'm going to be with Inu-Yasha and our son in the future. Just wanted you to know." Replied a happy Kagome. "Okay, see you soon. Tell us when you get back, me and Miroku need some time to rest." Sango said while putting on a fake smile. "Okay, see you soon" Said Kagome as she started to leave. As Sango closed the door, she looked at Miroku and said, "Hey in a little while we will have some time to rest. Maybe we can do a good job at cleaning the house while Kagome takes care of Yarano." As if on queue, the baby started to cry again. Sango just got up and took care of the baby mumbling under her breath, "Tackling demons is what I live for, but you are the only thing I can't tackle."  
  
As Kagome got back into the modern day era, her mother greeted them. "So how is Inu-Yasha doing?" Kagome's mom asked. "Fine" Kagome said in a good mood. "I still can't believe that you named your son Inu-Yasha." Said Kagome's mom sheepishly. Kagome giggling, "Inu-Yasha wanted his son named after his father, but I interpreted it the wrong way I guess. He was very surprised that his son was now Inu-Yasha the second. And at this rate, our son might name his first son after his father making an Inu-Yasha the third." Kagome's mom groaned at this, she remembered that one anime that her daughter watched when she was small. Just thinking of it brought that annoyingly catchy opening song to her head. "Maybe you shouldn't make jokes about that. If he ends up becoming a famous robber I will do whatever it takes to stop this madness." Kagome giggled, "Oh yeah mom. How old is this house? And who built it?"  
  
Not understanding why she asked, she answered, "It was built about five-hundred years ago, by a group of people who ended up our ancestors. Why?" Kagome began to pale, "I think I know our ancestors." Kagome's mom was joyful, "Please tell me their names, I would love to meet them." At hearing her mom say that, she blushed while paling, "Me and Inu-Yasha built our house right where this house is." Upon hearing this Kagome's mom fainted. Kagome then looked at a stunned Inu-Yasha, "This is kind of awkward isn't it? I guess this was meant to happen." Inu-Yasha couldn't move while he held his son, Inu-Yasha, in his hands. Inu-Yasha then thought on the bright side, while I am kinda related to Souta then. As Kagome's mom came to, she was still in shock. Kagome looked at her mother, or was it great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. Either way was technically correct.  
  
As they went back through the well, they decided to keep this to themselves. She was now her own ancestor and descendent at the same time. No matter how awkward this was she had to continue with her life. But the news was definitely very disturbing. One of a few times in your life that you learn something that you didn't want to. As they returned, Kagome remembered something that she told Sango, "Inu-Yasha before we left I promised Sango that we would take care of Yarano for a bit. She needs a break." Inu-Yasha still stunned over the turn of events, replied, "Sure, why not? He always was a bundle of joy when little Inu-Yasha and Yarano are together." 


End file.
